


Sugar Sweet

by leporidae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Conversations, F/F, Holidays, Pining, Snow, Snowball Fight, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leporidae/pseuds/leporidae
Summary: Ephraim still doesn’t know what he’s missing. It’s satisfying in a way for Eirika to have a secret affection Ephraim could never understand. Despite their connection as twins, Tana is a gem Eirika has discovered for herself. Something she keeps close and precious, a feeling all her own.
Relationships: Eirika/Turner | Tana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EeveeCurry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeCurry/gifts).



> This was my fourth year in a row participating in the [Fire Emblem Compendium's](https://twitter.com/fecompendium) Secret Anna, and I had a super fun time with my prompt this time! [EeveeCurry](https://twitter.com/eeveecurry) requested Eirika and Tana playing in the snow, and I was so happy to be able to write some good FE8 girls this year (since I'm usually giving their dumb brothers all the spotlight haha).
> 
> Happy holidays! ✨❄️🎁

The Renais and Frelia siblings spend the holidays together every year, a time-honored winter tradition between the two families. Fado and Hayden are longtime friends, and their children have grown up alongside one another their entire lives.

Eirika can’t even remember her first meeting with Innes and Tana; they are simply a part of many of her earliest and fondest memories, almost as present in her life as her brother. Sweet, cheerful Tana, and prickly, stubborn Innes. When they were little, both had fought for Ephraim’s attention while Eirika had looked on with mild amusement and a bit of mystification, and maybe even a little bit of jealousy. She and Tana were close to the same age and could have been closer friends, but back then Tana only had eyes for Ephraim...

At least these days Tana has matured enough to move past her childhood fixation — though the same cannot be said for Innes, who continues to challenge Ephraim to pointless contests at their annual parties well into adulthood. This year after downing a bit too much alcohol, both brothers begin to arm wrestle over the dining room table like rowdy children, shouting slurred insults at one another that increase in incoherency the longer they stay in a deadlock. At a certain point it becomes too much for Eirika’s gradually increasing headache to handle, and she steps out into the open air as politely as she can manage, shooting Ephraim a disappointed glance that he completely ignores. Even now those two act like little boys when they’re in the same room together. It’s honestly embarrassing.

The front door creaks open behind her as she sits on the step outside, and Eirika blinks as a wave of warm air from indoors washes over her. When she turns around she is pleasantly surprised to find that Tana herself has joined her, here to escape the madness unfolding in the living room. A wry smile curls Eirika’s lips. Clearly she’s not the only one who has begun to develop a brother-induced headache.

Even in this weather, Tana has stubbornly committed to the cute aesthetic of her usual fashion: a sleeveless dress with tights, red with white trim for the holidays, and heeled shoes that look fancier than they are practical. She’s shivering a little as she steps outside, but Eirika chooses not to comment. She’s Tana’s friend, after all, not her mother. Despite the questionable utility of the outfit, Tana looks quite nice this evening; the dress hugs her figure and her makeup only enhances her already striking features.

When they were children, Tana had always dressed up when the twins visited, desperate to catch Ephraim’s attention. Ephraim, too focused on besting Innes in all manner of things, had never noticed how beautiful she was. But Eirika had admired her, those sparkly eyes and bubbly smile, her lilting laugh and warm spirit.

Ephraim still doesn’t know what he’s missing. It’s satisfying in a way for Eirika to have a secret affection Ephraim could never understand. Despite their connection as twins, Tana is a gem Eirika has discovered for herself. Something she keeps close and precious, a feeling all her own.

“You too, huh?”

Tana sits down beside Eirika with an exaggerated huff, folding her arms across her chest. “Sometimes I wish I was an only child.”

Erika laughs lightly, chilled breath puffing out in a cloud. “Surely you don’t really mean that. Innes loves you too, in his own way…”

She frowns, twisting the hem of her dress with an idle finger. “‘In his own way.’ His own overbearing, condescending way. He doesn’t think I can make a single decision on my own.” Her bottom lip quivers as she faces Eirika. “He sees me as a child no matter what I do…”

Sympathy washes over Eirika. Despite Ephraim’s frustrating qualities — rash behavior, lack of foresight, and a bluntness that often borders on arrogance, to name a few — he and Eirika rarely argue. Innes, on the other hand, is... a rather difficult person (to put it lightly). He constantly gets into petty fights with Ephraim to nurse his own pride, and he grates on Eirika’s nerves every time they speak, flaunting his ego like a strutting peacock. Growing up alongside that constant aggravation and judgment must be quite the trial.

“You don’t need to prove yourself to him,” Eirika assures her. “I personally think you’ve become quite mature.”

Tana blinks, then laughs in surprise, her blue eyes glittering with gratitude at the sudden compliment. “How’d you know that’s exactly what I wanted to hear?” she teases, the lilt in her voice causing something warm to bubble in Eirika’s chest. “Thanks, Eirika. It means a lot. Innes calls me immature so much, I can’t help but believe it sometimes. And you — you have so much poise, and patience, and you never lose your temper.” Her bottom lip quivers. “Compared to you, it’s no wonder I seem like a kid…”

Eirika can feel something in her gut twist at the words. Why can’t Tana see what Eirika sees in her? Her energetic nature, her electric laugh, the way her face flushes when she gets excited, her habit of bouncing on the soles of her feet when she raises her voice. Tana thinks those qualities make her childish, but she’s wrong — they’re all endearing qualities that Eirika finds very charming. In fact, sometimes she even feels a bit self-conscious of her own subdued nature around Tana. She wishes she could loosen up a little more, so that maybe Tana would find Eirika as exciting as she had once found Ephraim.

_Am I the one who’s boring?_

Eirika’s hand dips into the fresh snow accumulating beside her, fingers scrunching together to around the powder. Tana looks at her curiously, tilting her head to one side — and is hit square in the nose by a gentle flurry of snow.

Eirika stares at the powder on the bridge of Tana’s nose, then back at her own empty hand. She hadn’t even meant to toss it. What had come over her? “S-see?” Eirika stammers, a flush of warmth flooding her cheeks. “I — I can be childish too...”

A snort, then — Tana doubles over laughing gracelessly, clutching her chest as she gasps for breath. “Eirika, you’re so cute,” she wheezes, brushing the braid from her face as she lifts her head to meet Eirika’s sheepish gaze.

There are tears glistening in the corners of Tana’s eyes, and Eirika’s stomach swoops at the mirthful grin on those delicate lips, directed at her. She had made Tana laugh like this, all on her own? A shy smile makes its way to Eirika’s lips. “Thank you,” she says softly. “You look lovely today, by the way…”

Tana blinks once, then exhales loudly, stretching her arms over her head. “Wow, you’re the only one who ever notices when I put effort into my appearance,” she says. “Innes and Ephraim are so dense. Who needs boys when I have you? Seriously. Love you, Eirika.”

Those words, uttered so innocently from Tana’s pretty lips, are almost enough to make Eirika faint on the spot. “You’re right,” Eirika says. “I’m so glad to know you, Tana. Even when Innes and Ephraim are getting into it, I know I can always count on you…” She smiles. “I love you, too.”

Is she imagining it, or did Tana’s cheeks, flushed with cold, get a little redder?

It lasts only a fleeting moment, and then she grins. “Wanna make snow angels?” Tana sticks her tongue out. “You know, like kids do?”

Eirika laughs.

“Yes, I’d like that.”


End file.
